gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity
"Charity" is the nine-teenth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the third episode from the third season. The episode was written by Lex Passchier and Sabine van den Eynden and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 30, 2007. Synopsis Merel's misbehavior now extends to staying out all night with Roderick. Ernst steps in to give her the firm hand she needs, insisting on study choice and a summer job, but Claire throws him out. Stach now enjoys 'athletic' Anouck physically. Cheryl learns that people consider the way the Moreros throw money around the opposite of class. She and Willemyn organize a benefit for a Thai orphanage and Martin's waning image, but get little volunteered support. Tom accepts the DNA test Cheryl shows to prove Martin is Remy's father. Anouk's present demure works don't sell; a gift from an artist-'friend' proves worth a fortune, but she looses it, albeit to a better cause. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Barry Atsma as Stach Hartman *Michiel Nooters as Anouk's agent *Ferdi Janssen as Caterer Guest stars *Rieneke van Nunen as Frederique *Hans Tissen as Jan-Willen Royaards *Jaap ten Holt as Taxer Plot Martin has his hands clean again, and he stomps around at street with Remy, being a proud father. Cheryl is shopping, and being in the cubicle, she eavesdrops on Frederique, a posh and haughty Gooische, who reveals her oppinionate disdain of the crude, materialistic Moreros. Cheryl feels quite dejected because of this. Martin and Barry present the idea of a charity auction. As she deliberates with her friends, they decide to collect money for Thai orphans, an idea of Willemijn. Meanwhile, Barry dislikes how Martin fully focuses on his son, instead of thinking about his career as well. Martin says he has a lot of responsabilities now and is convinced his fans will respect him for that. Cheryl is working her butt off with the charity organization, and only seems to think about their personal appearance and status. Martin, caring about the orphans, is disgusted by this and lashes out at her. Willemijn is just as busy with the preparations, though is rejected by dr. Rossi, after having asked to auction a series of free therapy sessions. At the charity, Willemijn struggles with Louise, who is unwilling to perform with her violin. Tippi takes her place and performs together with Annabel; both turn out to be great violoinists. At the auction, Martin outbids Frederique, and Cheryl gives her a nasty look. After the event, Cheryl holds a speech and gives a special mention to Barry. Willemijn is highly offended by this, hoping to get the recognition she deserved for her intensive organization. Claire is furious when Merel comes home at 6:30 in the morning, with Roderick, not obliging Ernst' rules. Fearing his reaction, Claire keeps up a facade but Ernst immediately finds out about Merel's actions. Merel is now grounded for a long time, but when Merel escapes from her window, Claire allows her and hides it from Ernst. Ernst believes Merel needs a job and overloads her with questions about her career interests. Claire continues having a hard time dealing with her daughter and lover hating each other. Ernst then offers Merel a job as a nurse at a retirement home. However, Merel has no interest at all and she and Ernst come to blows once again, resulting in Merel thrusting Ernst.Ernst now convinces Claire they need to form a team to let Merel not walk all over them. When Ernst finds a pack of cigarettes in Merel's pocket, he calls her downstairs. As the two get into a fight once again, Ernst humiliates Merel and even starts bringing in her deceased father, Anton. Claire finally intervenes, first smashing a vase to pieces and then scolding at Ernst for his messed up attitude. It is her pride that stops her from taking a cheque from him, and as she tears it to pieces, she kicks Ernst out. She stares in sorrow as she watches Ernst taking off, and is comforted by her daughter. Claire quickly realizes what she's done with the cheque, and is informed it is rather useless now. Claire now suffers a financial relapse once again. At the charity, organized by the Moreros, Claire plays the role of auctioneer. She's also the chamberlain, and when she tallies up the auction money (which is a lot), she secretly snatches a share. Though, this is witnessed and photographed by Tippi Wan... Anouk has a meeting with her agent, and tries to pass him her new work of arts, but he claims that people are rather interested in her sexually-charged arts. Her agent then notices her Koens-painting, which turns out to be worth a great amount of money. Meanwhile, Anouk is in seventh heaven with her lover Stach, with whom she has hours of long, intense sex sessions. She forgets about the charity because of this, and when Roderick is assigned to pick up a painting from her to auction, he takes the wrong one- the Koens-painting. After their erotic session, Anouk expresses her guilt of being his "other woman", and wants him to leave. Stach takes it not well, though he walks away for good. When Anouk is about to sell the Koens-painting to her agent, almost earning € 120000, she discovers the painting has been taken. She quickly realizes what has happened. She storms off to the charity auction, but is unable to stop the painting from being auctioned. She still attempts to bribe it's new owner, but realizes she lost it permanently. Tom is still convinced he is Remy's father, and demands evidence he is not, as Cheryl keeps persisting in saying so. They meet again at the park, and Cheryl shows him the paternity test. She says she considers it a goodbye, and despite Tom's attempt to kiss her, she quickly walks away. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}